HTML Guide
For editing text and adding images and everything in between, instead of using bbcode like a fair number of websites, Goatlings uses basic HTML. (Hyper Text Markup Language) As far as customising goes, CSS (Cascading Style Sheets) are not translatable into the forums, profiles, goatling pages, or clubs. Please note that this article replaces the <> with []. In the actual forums, please use < and >. Editing Text When editing the text, the only modifications made are centering and bolding the text. To center the text means that the selection inside the tags are in the middle of the area. In HTML, it is important to close your tags. Failing to do so can result in the rest of the page being centered, until someone closes the tag. To center, is fairly simple, the below becomes: center"Remember to close your tags!"/center "Remember to close your tags!" The other html code that works is the bold tags. Bolding is useful when one needs to make something important. Automatically, text is unbolded, but to bold you simply add the tags around the text: b"I am a bold goatling!"/b "I am a bold goatling!" And to combine the two simply go centerb"I am a bold and centered goatling!"b/center "I am a bold and centered goatling!" Keep in mind that it is very important that one closes their tags. Failure to do so merely means that the rest of the page will be bolded, centered, or both. Inserting Images Inserting images is a little more complicated, but easy to remember. To insert an image, one would be using the img src tag. Unlike editing text where one closes the tag, image files are only one tag. Though it is important and good housekeeping to keep the url of the image in quotation marks. When inserting an image, it is good to make sure the file you are inserting is actually an image file. At the end of the url, it should end with a .gif .jpg or .png . So when one writes out the code to insert an image it looks like this. src="imagefile.gif" src="imagefile.jpg" src="imagefile.png" It's also important to resize images if they're too big! The average forum width is 520px, club forums are 320px, shops, galleries, and profiles are all at a width of 760px. You can set the width of an image like so src="imagefile.png" width="number" Remember to close the tags on these, or everything after the image code won't show up, not even the image! For instance if you were to type src="http://www.goatlings.com/images/pets/Ice%20Queen.gif" width="100" It would come out like this! If on mobile, copy the image (hold the image and then press copy). Then paste the code into you’re img src! Adding Links Adding links is relatively simple, on the same level as images. Unlike images, links have two tags just like bolding and entering text! The code for links is as follows href="linkdestination.com"Add some text here!/a For instance if you'd like to link to a goatling profile, you'd have to add a link like so. href="http://www.goatlings.com/pet/u/2"Look at this cute goatling!/a Look at this cute goatling! html href code example Creating Tables (explaining what tables are) (explaining what the different components of table code mean) (table) (tr) (td) (color) Other HTML codes